story of love (camren)
by Girlslikegirlslikeboysdonothin
Summary: Lauren is a famous rapper/singer-songwriter who is best friends with ariana Grande Dinah-Jane and Austin Mahone, she falls in love with the girl Austin want guess who? Camila Cabello (will have norminah and Camren)
1. Chapter 1

hank you Seattle," I say walking off stage

"Good job lo," I turn to see Ariana clapping

"You know I was just standing most of the time because of my ankle," I say hugging her

"But everything you do is great," she said in a flirty tone

"Keep acting like that you gone get it," I say

"Get what bae?" She asks twirling her a lock of her hair

"Come over here and see," I say tugging on her shirt

"Knock it off before I call Sean," Austin says

"You jealous mahone? Is it because of karla I told you I won't mess with her bro she's all yours and Ari is all mines right Ari," I say

"You already know it," she says sitting on my lap

"OK lo, its just...ahh... I don't know how to ask her out, she's the one that I can't get with a wink, and some extra axe," he says running his hands through his hair

"For one the axe thing never works it makes us girls wanna puke, and just be yourself, say hi I'm Austin blah blah blah or some thing," ari explains

"But what if she doesn't like me?" He says meekly

"Austin have you met you, bro everybody likes you," I say

"Not everybody, Dinah doesn't like me," he muttered

"That's because she's gay as fuck and you tried to hit on her and manibear," I say smirking

"I didnt know and seriously who would've gussed it," he huffed crossing his arms

"So you didn't see them sucking face every five seconds?" Ari asks as I stifle a laugh

"Whatever, and you need to break up with Sean cause I'm breaking major bro codes not telling him," Austin says walking off

"Should we tell him it was a one time thing, and stop messing with him?" I asked warily

"Probably, but he's so fun to mess with," she shrugged

"We'll tell him eventually, or he'll figure out that we're not dating," I said

"So you wanna go to the bus?" She says smirking

"Why?" I ask cocking my eyebrow up

"Come and see," she says getting up and starting away

"Why you gotta be such a tease?" I say pouting

"You coming?' She asks over her shoulder

" yeah gimme a sec," I say getting up from the couch

*at the bus*

"You coming up?" Ari asks patting the empty space in her bunk

"Yeah," I say climbing in and closing the curtain

"Friends, or incidious?" She says holding up the DVDs

"Incidious," I say taking the movie and putting it in

"If I have nightmares I'm sleeping in your bunk," she says playfully

"Don't you always?" I say smirking

"Shut up," she says smacking my arm

"You know you love me," I say cuddling up to her

"Shh...its starting,"

All through the movie ari kept jumping or screaming it was funny as hell cause she kept cursing at one point she buried her head in my shoulder for fifthteen minutes straight so I turned the movie off and kised her goodnight as we cuddled until we fell asleep

 **A/N: this is not gonna be a very long story it will probably have a good 15 chapeters**


	2. Chapter 2

*Lauren POV*

"Finally I get this freaking thing off," I said as my tour doctor have me the go ahead through text

"Putting the boot up for good this time? Or you gonna do something stupid again" Demi said scaring me

"When did you get here? And did youbring JB with you," I ask hugging her

"I just got here, and Justin is out talking to his clone," she said rolling her eyes "oh and I'm staying the rest of tour, can't let my baby sis get in too much trouble."

"JB too?" I ask hopefully

"Yeah he finished all of his album, and was bored," she said as Justin walked in

"JB!"

"Hey kiddo you having on tour?" He said putting me down from our signature hug

"Kinda but it's gonna be better with you guys,"

"Cause you loves us," Demi said sticking her tongue out

"True, I'm so glad you came, your clone kept trying to replace I was like no Dorito gtf," I said cause them to burst out laughing

"Austin really wants to be you so bad, kid just don't got the talent, he's not a actor he can't play a script, he needs to try and be himself or something," Demi said shaking he head

"Yeah his voice not that bad," I say "Anyways you guys wanna have a sibling night?"

"You read my mind, come on let's go have some fun we gotta go to Wal-Mart, then to the hotel," JB said "You got your car?"

"Always come on let's go," I said reaching for the keys of my Jeep Eco

"Come on Ren your on drink duty, JB on snack duty, I got the food and movies, ok? 1 2 3 break," Demi said as we rushed inside the semi packed Wal-Mart trying not to be noticed

I ran to the back of the groceries side pushing my cart ahead, avoiding all toddlers and kiddos i grabbed A case of water, Apple and Orange juice, a 2 liter coke, and a 2 liter Mountain Dew. I ran to the alcohol grabbing Vodka, Crown Royal, Jack Daniels, and Tequila.

I rushed back to self check out, and spotted an empty place, I quick went and paid for all my drinks racing to the car, to be met by about 45-60 fans outside screaming, I pulled up my hoodie before they noticed and ran from the to my car only to be met by more fans behind me a long with Demi and JB running to catch up, I quickly hopped in the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"Come on hurry up," I screamed as a mob chased them, the started sprinting faster as I unlocked the doors they were only a few feet away

"Drive bitch drive," Justin said, I looked back too see about 100-130 fans close, too close for my liking, I pulled off as fast as possible, break several laws to make it back to the hotel

 **A/N: you'll eventually learn why they call each other siblings**


End file.
